Similar to the Clique
by sleepyparty
Summary: a fan fiction similar to the clique. Read and Review i'm sorry if it sounds lame or whatnot. i wrote this last year and i have gotten better now


Chapter 1: The Spa

Saturday, October 21st

10:45 P.M.

"Lisa get in the car now, or else we'll be late" That was Kendra, Lisa Jennings's mother getting all wound up because they had an appointment for the spa at the country club in half an hour. If they didn't get there before the clock read 11:31 their appointment would be cancelled and they had been waiting for this for almost a year. Because they were new to the Club it had taken them a long time to get into it.

"Ok, ok, I'm almost ready." Lisa was saying as she was running down their long winding staircase, pulling her new Ralph Lauren Sweater on over her head. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she quickly grabbed a banana from a basket on the kitchen table and met her mom outside in their new, black, shiny Range Rover.

"Dean, take us to the Country Club please." announced Kendra, Lisa's Mother. "And pick us up later at around 4:30. If there are any changes I'll be calling to let you know." About twenty minutes later, they reached a fairly large parking lot that wound around a large beautiful building. "Ah… here we are!" announced Kendra. "It's very lovely isn't it? We better go check in, before we're late."

As they stepped into the building the fragrance of rose and jasmine filled their nostrils, catching them by surprise. It smelt heavenly thought Lisa.

Lisa glanced around the lobby; it was really elegant and sophisticated. "Chic" was the best word to describe it. "I must bring my girlies here sometime for a girl's day out." Lisa thought. Just as she was going deeper into the fantasy of being here with her best friends, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see were the voice was coming from.

She turned around and behind her stood Elizabeth, one of Lisa's best friends! "Lisa!! Oh-My-Gosh!!! What are you doing here???" "Elizabeth!!! I should ask you the same question!" Lisa said as this as they embraced in a big friendly hug. "Well I'm here because, well…. Ok so you won't believe this but" She paused dramatically "My Uncle BOUGHT this place and I just found out last night!! And I'm here with him and the rest of my family checking it out." "Holy CRAP!!! Are you serious???" Lisa practically screamed. "Yup! I'm positive! I was going to call you and the other girls last night to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to, it was a little late!" "That's ok, but that is soooo cool, OMG ELIZABETH!!!" Lisa replied excitedly "I know! It's so awesome, now that my uncle owns this place, the club will let me and my family in whenever it's open and we can bring friends in for free! I'm actually thinking of having my 15th birthday here, I know that's like almost a year away, but it'll be fun and I'll invite all the girls and have a girl's day out, then we could come to my place and have a sleepover or something like that!" "That's so AWSOME, you should definitely do that!!!" "Ya I know!! Wait 'till I tell everyone else!" "LISA!!!!!!! Come on its time for our appointment!!!" shouted Kendra interrupting their conversation.

"Ok, well I should go; maybe we can hang-out after." "Yes defiantly, when are you leaving?" "4:30 I think, how about you?" "I think in about 2-3 hours, after we're done here I'm just going home. When you're done call me and you can come and sleepover. I'll call the rest of the girls too and invite them, but don't worry I won't tell them about the club until you come." "Ya, ok, it sounds like a deal! What time should I come over?" "Hmmm… come over at around 5:15…. ok??" "Ya ok, see you later Elizabeth!!" "K, see you!!"

As she was waving goodbye to her friend, Lisa ran over to her mother and followed her through a narrow hallway with many big doors. "Mom, you won't believe it!!!" "What is it Lisa??" "Elizabeth's Uncle OWNS this place!!" "Are you joking??? Why didn't you tell me before, we could have been here sooner and gotten in FREE!!!" "I would have, but I only just found out. I just saw Elizabeth and she just told me. Oh ya, after we're done here I'm going to her house to sleepover. If that's ok… It's ok right??" "Actually I was thinking we could go shopping after and eat dinner, then pick up some movies and have a mother and daughter night." "I'd love to do that especially with you, but I have GOT to go!" "Hon, I've been planning this for months!!" "Then why didn't you tell this to me?? I already said yes to Elizabeth and she's counting on me to come. How about we do the mother daughter thing next month mom." "Well…." Just as she was about to say a final no, Lisa said in her sweetest voice "Please mom?" with a face you couldn't say no to. "Well…, I guess you can, but you can't make any other plans for next month, ok?" Kendra said in a disappointed voice. "Agreed!" declared Lisa as Kendra pushed the doors open to the facial room.

"Hello!" greeted an Asian woman with a cheerful, bubbly accent. "I'm Yvonne. You come for facial? If you are, I'll be doing one of you lady's facial!" "Oh hi, yes, my daughter here, Lisa and I are here for a facial." "O.k., I'll go get the other person who'll be doing one of you lady's facial, why don't you have a seat and make your self at home and I'll be back in about 5 minuets!" She gave them a warm smile and bustled off. "She seems very cheerful!!" Lisa said. "Yes she certainly does and very nice too!" Kendra replied. A couple of minutes later Yvonne and another woman entered the room ready to do their facials.

Half an hour later Kendra and Lisa came out of the facial room, their faces all rejuvenated and fresh. They walked down the hallway until they reached where they were to get their massages. After getting their massages they walked to the waxing room. After they had gotten a very peaceful relieving massage and gotten their legs, eyebrows and underarms waxed, they left the building and went into the courtyard where most of the restaurants where located and got lunch, at a very nice little cafe. After eating they found Dean in the parking lot waiting for them, they jumped into the car, pulled on the seatbelts and left the spa.

"So Lisa how did you like our little trip?" "OMG it was ah-mazing, we should most defiantly go next month. I promise we can hang-out for the rest of the day!"

"Sounds like a deal. Ok, so Lisa we're going home first to pack your bag, then Dean's dropping you at Elizabeth's, is that right?" Kendra asked changing the subject. "Yes I think so."

Five minutes later Dean pulled in their driveway off their large New York Estate in the Long Island Hampton's. Lisa jumped out of the car, ran upstairs, and pulled out her Louis Vuitton suitcase out of her large walk-in closet. She filled it with some of her latest clothing updates she had gotten on her trip to Manhattan the weekend before. She then went into her bathroom and pulled out her make-up bag filled with tons of make-up from Sephora and another bag filled with expensive face washes and lotions, a toothbrush and a hairbrush. While standing up after getting all of her stuff from a cabinet, she glanced at herself in the mirror, smiled and applied a fresh coat of eye shadow and lip gloss. "I can't even believe how gorgeously-hot I am!" Lisa thought, putting down the eye shadow and lip-gloss.

She pulled out a hair brush and began brushing her perfect straight, silky, shinny, shoulder length, honey colored hair, admiring the natural blond and brown streaks and highlights. Many people had mistaken her as a model, it was no surprise though. She had beautiful hazel-green eyes that went perfectly with her olive skin and with her large, luscious lips surrounding her shinny white teeth. She was defiantly what people called "model material," so it was no wonder people had often stopped to ask if she was a model!

After finally pulling herself away from the mirror, she gathered all of her bags from the bathroom and stuffed them with the rest of her stuff in her Louis Vuitton suitcase. While leaving her room she took one last glance of herself in her full-length mirror, flashed a dazzling grin, and then finally left for Elizabeth's.

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Saturday, October 21st

5:00 P.M.

"Bye Dean! I'll call you tomorrow when I want to be picked up." "Bye Lisa, have a good sleepover, see you tomorrow." Dean said as Lisa stepped out of the Range Rover. Lisa looked up the long walkway up to her friend's house. When she reached the top she rang the bell and waited until Elizabeth's butler, Hopkins, answered the door. "Good evening Ms. Jennings. Elizabeth and the rest of the girls are upstairs in her room. Would you like me to take your bag?" "Yes Hopkins's, that would be great, thank you!" Lisa said as she made her way up to the second floor to Elizabeth's room. When she entered the room she saw all of her friends sprawled across the floor giving each other manicures and pedicures and watching the latest season of The O.C. on DVD.

"Hey Lisa!!!!" yelled Kristen, who seemed to be the first girl to notice her. As she said this all of her friends looked up, got to their feet and ran over and practically knocked Lisa down with all their hugs! "Hey Girlies!! What's up?? What have you been doing??" "Nothing much most of us only got her like 20 minutes ago and all we've been doing is our nails, setting up and watching the 2nd season of the O.C. on DVD." "Cool, so what do you guys want to do??" "I don't know… How bout we go into Liz's hot tub and play truth or dare." Carmen suggested. "Ya that sounds good" Liana suggested, pushing back her long silky Asian hair into a floppy bun. "I don't have my swimsuit on yet." Lisa said. "None of us do. Someone can change in my room, someone can change in my bathroom, someone can…." But before she could finish Kristen interrupted. "Liz, remember you recently got a changing room outside, with bathroom, showers and all." "OMG, you're so right I totally forgot, ok I guess lets just get our stuff and go down there."

When they had all changed into their bikini's they raced of to the hot tub freezing their tiny little body's off until they dipped into the bubbling, steaming hot tub. "OK, so who should go first?" announced Lisa. "I'll go." Liz replied. "Ok so…. Kristen, Truth or Dare?" "Dare might mean getting out of this hot tub out in the freezing air, so I choose truth!" "Ok, who do you like??" Kristen blushed at this question and looked away, it was Brett who she liked, Brett was Liz's older brother, he was a freshman and Kristen had liked him the moment she met him, it was in 5th grade. She didn't know why but for some reason she didn't and couldn't tell this secret to anyone, even though she told her friends everything, she could never tell them about Brett. She knew she should tell the truth and that now was a good time, but she couldn't, she just couldn't tell. So she looked away and said "no one" in a quiet unbelieving voice. "Ya right Kristen… tell us who you like or else you will have to get out of the hot tub, jump into the freezing pool for 5 minuets then stand outside for another 5 minuets." Kristen did not want to do that, she even would rather tell the truth and she knew it was a good time. "Ok, ok… I like, I like your brother Liz…Brett." Right when she had said this Brett had came out of the glass door to their house with a towel wrapped around his swimsuit. "What about me?? I heard you say my name!" "Nothing" Kristen and Liz had both said. "Tell me!! I heard you say my name!!" "Ummmm….. We were just saying that I went to your baseball game today…. Isn't that right Kristen?" "Yes, she was saying how well you did!" "I know that's what you weren't talking about, but I'll just leave it at that." Brett said pulling of the towel revealing his sexy toned, tanned abs, and dipping himself into the hot tub in-between Kristen and Lisa. "How ya doing lady's" Brett said to Lisa and Kristen putting his arms on their shoulders. At that moment Kristen almost died, she wanted to pull him so close to her at that moment and make-out like she never had before.

15 minuets later Brett hopped out of the Jacuzzi, wrapped his towel around himself and walked into the locker room that labeled men.

"OMG, I almost just died, I can't even believe how hot your brother is, not only that but he's so funny and sweet and nice!!!" "I could tell him you like him! That is if you want!?" Liz said "No please DON'T!! If anyone tells him, it's me!! But you guys please DON'T tell anyone, I really don't want this to go around I was scared to tell you guys and the thing is I've liked him since I first met him!" "That was when we were 5th graders, isn't that??" Lisa had said. "Sadly yes, I don't know why I couldn't tell you, but know I did and I actually fell a bit relived!"

The rest of the night Kristen couldn't stop thinking about Brett, even when she was sleeping she dreamed of him all night. She was fallen deeper into love and couldn't even control her desires for him, she had to tell him. She wanted him like nothing she had wanted so much. It was driving her crazy the urge to kiss him even to just hug him.

The next morning Kristen was the first to get up; she had to go to the bathroom so she walked out of Elisabeth's and walked into the hall to go to the bathroom. When she had reached the bathroom someone was in there when that person came out it was Brett. "Hey Kristen! You're up early!" "Ya I couldn't sleep anymore." "Hey, I bet all those girls will sleep for at least two more hours if you're lucky, do you wanna come hang with me in my room??" Kristen felt as though she was going to faint. "Ya sure, let me just use the bathroom and I'll meet you in you're room!" "Ok cool!"

When Kristen entered the bathroom and closed the door she practically yelled for joy, but knew that would be a bad idea and everyone would hear, so she quickly went to the bathroom, then took out Liz's Make-up and hairbrush, she did her make-up so she looked better, but so it looked all real and brushed her hair so it wasn't so messy anymore. After she had put it away she looked into the mirror and told to herself. "Ok Kristen, don't do anything stupid!" Then she walked away and met Brett in his room.

Chapter 3: Brett and Kristen

Sunday, October 22nd

7:15 A.M.


End file.
